The Second is Her First
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: Oneshot. Akiza and Yusei got into an argument. As she is walking in the park cooling off, she runs into some unsavory characters. What will happen when these men do somethings to her that just aren't right? Spur of the moment. Yusei x Akiza. RxR!


_Hey everyone! This is my first 5Ds fic with my favorite pairing, Yusei and Akiza. This is a complete spur of the moment fic. So just sit back and enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5Ds…damn.**_

_**Claimer: Haha, my story! In your face Kazuki Takahashi.**_

_**xXx**_

Akiza walked briskly through the park. She parted the vast crowd as Moses did the Red Sea. They didn't run because she was the legendary Black Rose Witch, but because they could see the anger she felt. She was seething with rage after her fight with fellow signer, Yusei Fudo.

In a way, the argument was her entire fault. He had just been pointing out the facts, which infuriated the former witch. Not him, but the facts. The fight was nothing new. The two of them often fought because of this reason. Even though he understood her feelings, Yusei still felt the need to voice his own. His words were truth, truth that stung Akiza.

Today the fight escalated more than it should have, and it was mainly her fault again. They fought for almost an hour, neither side budging, until she finally had enough. She left the twins', Leo and Luna, apartment in the Tops. She only needed a few moments to cool her head. As it cooled, Yusei's words etched onto her mind.

Her face became a scowl, her feet pausing in the middle of the sidewalk. A sigh passed her lips as her face fell. She realized that these arguments were silly, stupid even. She fought for someone that didn't deserve to be fought _for_. She bit her lower lip and looked up.

She stood in the middle of New Domino Park. A fountain sat in front of her, kids splashing in the water happily. The sidewalk went all around it and forked off in two different directions. Akiza noticed a blooming Sakura tree just to her right. She walked over to it, sliding down the trunk with her back pressed to it. She sat there in the shade, picking the grass up and then dropping it. Her mind continued to swim with the argument.

She didn't know how long she sat there. Could have been minutes or hours, she wouldn't have known. The children left without her realizing it and now she sat by herself. It didn't bother her though, she was a strong girl and could take care of herself: a powerful psychic, the daughter of a senator, the former Black Rose Witch, and lastly but surely not least a Signer. How could she **not** take care of herself?

"Hey there, babe," a voice called. It was slurred. Akiza raised her head to see a few men standing before her, all three waffling on their feet. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. They were drunk, obviously. As she gazed at the disoriented men before her, she noticed that the sky began to swirl with dark, purple clouds. Normally she liked this weather, but she didn't like being alone in the park in this weather with these men.

"Want to come to my house and have a little party?" the same man said. She glared at him and rose, dusting the blades of grass off of her skirt. Once she was standing, the men began to grin and whistle. She never felt so disgusted. As she gave them a look that conveyed this feeling, she was able to see exactly how many men were there. There were three, not too many but not too few.

"Well? What do you say, hot stuff?" It was the same man who had previously spoken. He stood out front, a bottle of scotch in his hand. Akiza gave him a disgusted look and turned to leave, choosing that it was better to ignore the men than confront them.

Suddenly, a hand locked around her wrist, gripping it to the point of pain. She whirled around to see the leader was the one who grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going sugar?" His breath was sick with the scent of booze. She gagged and tried to pull her wrist free of his grasp.

"Let me go!" she cried. The men just laughed instead. The leader, still keeping a firm hold of her wrist, handed his bottle to the man next to him. He took a swig of it and whipped his hand across his mouth with a satisfied belch. The leader then spun Akiza around and pinned her to the tree. She cried out as her head slammed against it. The trio just laughed at her pain. "I said, let me go! I'm the Black Rose Witch!" Normally, she wouldn't have said that but she wanted these men to let her go and leave her alone. Only, they were too drunk to even register what she said.

"Oh? Black Rose Witch, huh? Are you a friend with Twilight Fairy? I just had a lovely night with her yesterday," the leader asked. His booze-filled breath fanned across her face. She gagged slightly and then glared at the man.

"Bastard! I'm not a whore!" She was getting pissed. The leader just shrugged and leaned closer to her. She shoved against him and tried to free herself. He wasn't budging though. Despite being drunk as a skunk, he was a very well built man. In other words, he was all muscle. She ground her teeth together and raised her hand to her hair, preparing to rip her device that contained her physic powers from her hair.

However, the man grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the tree. She glared at him and tried to kick him, but he merely pressed his body completely against hers, pinning her to the tree. Now that he was closer, the man took the opportunity to cover Akiza's mouth with his own. She ground her teeth together again and struggled against him, trying to move her head and turn her mouth, but his lips were keeping her still.

The men behind the man merely watched in amusement. They knew they'd get their turn with her very soon. After all, their leader tired of them quickly.

The man who had Akiza pinned now forced her lips to open with his, his tongue sliding into mouth lazily. She growled and bit it. He quickly pulled back, blood trickling down his chin. Normally he would have been furious for being bitten but he liked this one. He liked her feistiness.

"The feisty ones are always the best," he said. His voice was still thick because of the alcohol he consumed. She just glared at him and continued to struggle against his hold. He smiled and moved her arms so they were above her head. Then he held them together with one hand while the other explored the body before him. He grabbed her right breast ruffling, causing her to cry out. "Like that, huh?"

"You sick bastard! Let me go!" Her protests were silenced quickly as the man kissed her again. He continued to violate her, running his hand down her shirt and into the hem of her skirt. Now she was truly afraid. She couldn't do anything; this man was stronger than her. She couldn't free the device from her bangs so she was helpless. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as the realization hit her. She closed them, trying to stop the tears.

'_Someone, help me!'_

Suddenly, the man that was pressed firmly against her was gone, his wondering hands slipping from underneath her thigh. She slid weakly to the ground and looked up to see what caused the man to release her.

Before her stood a man, a man she recognized immediately. His signature outfit was a dead giveaway, as well as his odd hair style.

"Yusei," she whispered. Said man turned to her, his stunning cobalt eyes locking with her amber ones. He rushed over to her, dropping to his knees.

"Akiza, are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern. Despite how serious he was all the time, he was probably the most loving, caring man she had ever met. She bit her lip and nodded. Even though she was free of the man, she still felt like a weak, defenseless little girl.

"You bastard!" a familiar voice said. Akiza gasped and saw that the leader was struggling to his feet. His two lackeys were on the ground already, groaning in pain. The man's face was beet red, showing how angry he was. Without warning, he launched himself at the two on the ground. Akiza gasped again and covered her head with her arms. Yusei instead jumped to his feet and met the charging man. He punched him hard in the gut. The man coughed and stumbled backwards, holding his chest. Yusei had knocked the wind out of him.

Akiza stared up at the man who saved her. He was crouched slightly, looking very protective. His arms were out slightly, his eyes locked on the man, and he even had his teeth slightly bared. She could swear that his eyes looked a little red.

"You're…you're going to regret doing that, punk!" The man's voice was feeble and weak due to lack of air. Yusei's lips twisted up in a smirk.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. You on the other hand are going to regret laying a hand on my friend. In fact, you're going to regret ever breathing the same _air _as her." She stared at him in wonderment. Yusei was positively seething with rage. He was furious, furious with the man before him. Not only because of what he did but because he did it to her.

The man looked ready to duke it out with Yusei when he noticed the jagged yellow mark on his left cheek, just beneath his eye. His glazed, drunken eyes grew wide.

"You're…you're Yusei Fudo! You're the Turbo Duel Champion and from the Satellite," he gasped. Yusei's looked at him confused, still keeping the anger he felt on his face. The man began to stagger back a few steps. "You beat Jack Atlas. You're from the Satellite. I'm not messing with you!" With that, the drunken man ran, more like stumbled quickly, away. His men slowly pulled themselves up and followed after him. They left their bottle of scotch where they were a moment before. Yusei walked over to it and picked it up. He walked back over to Akiza and held out the bottle.

"Want some?" She gave him a disgusted look.

"No, I hate alcohol," she answered. Yusei chuckled and nodded. He turned the bottle upside down and they both watched as the liquid ran out of the bottle.

"Yeah, me, too," he said when the bottle was empty. He then threw the bottle into the nearest trash can. When it was gone, he knelled down, a hand extended to her. "Are you okay?" He got his answer, so it surprised her that he asked again. She nodded despite it and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet. Neither of them made a move to release each other's hands. They merely looked at each for a moment.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled softly at her. Then her reached up and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's not a big deal. I just wish I would have found you sooner." She heard a twinge of regret in his voice. She reached up and grabbed his other hand, which was still in her hair. She wrapped her fingers loosely around his wide palm.

"But I'm glad you showed up when you did." He scowled and turned away from her.

"If I got here sooner, he wouldn't have been able to kiss you, to touch you like that." He sighed. It sounded like a sigh of disappointment. "I just wish he didn't run away like a baby. I would have loved to rip those arms off his body." He truly sounded upset that the man left early.

Akiza knew she should be concerned with this violent mood he was in, but it made her feel warm all over. He was beating himself up because he couldn't protect her. He truly cared about her, more than anyone she'd ever met.

Even Sayer.

"That was my first kiss," she whispered. Yusei spun around to stare at her wide eyed. She knew that wasn't the right thing to say, but it just slipped out. She lowered her gaze to the ground. "Wait, that's not what I wanted to say. What I want to say is that you shouldn't beat yourself up, Yusei. I don't care that you're a few moments too late because I think you showed up at the right time. I tried to get away from him, but he was stronger and was able to keep me from doing anything. I finally realized I couldn't do anything when you showed up, so I'm glad you showed up when you did." Those words tumbled quickly out of her mouth. She was trying to distract him from what she said first. They stood there in silence for another moment when Yusei spoke up.

"That was your first kiss?" She bit her lip. Damn, that's all he can think about.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I'll just-" she began to say but he quickly cut her. He ducked his head down, as hers was still facing the ground, and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes popped wide open as he continued to kiss her.

It was her second kiss that day, in her entire life, and it was vastly different from the previous one. Yusei's lips weren't tainted with alcohol, but tasted more like peppermint gum, the sweetest ever. The other man's lips were forceful and demanding, but Yusei's were sweet and gentle. Without realizing what was happening, her eyes slid closed and she found herself kissing him back. Her arms wound around his neck and his around her waist.

It was perfect.

Yusei pulled back, allowing both of them to breathe. His forehead was pressed against hers as they stared into each other's eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but she spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, about earlier." Confusion flashed across his beautiful eyes before he realized what she meant. He just shook his head.

"It was my fault. You and Sayer were very close. He was your best friend and your father for years. I understand that. I also understand that you both shared precious moments together. I respect that you treasure them and I want you to. But I don't like it when you try to defend him. Even if those moments were pure in your mind, they weren't in his. The more you defend him, the more you taint your own memories. I just want you to stop thinking about him and what he did or was trying to do. Forget all about the Arcadia Movements real reason for existing. I want you to remember it as you thought it was. I want you to remember Sayer as you thought he was. Not what they really were."

She just stared at him speechless. That's the whole reason he was getting angry with her. She was defending Sayer against Jack and Mina, not realizing that she was defending the monster he was. Yusei only fought with her so she wouldn't dwell on what Sayer really was, but what he was to her. She smiled at Yusei.

"Thank you." She found herself very thankful to the cobalt-eyed man before her. More than she thought she'd ever be thankful to anyone. He just smiled at her, his own kind of smile.

"You're very welcome." They stood like they were for a few more moments.

"Why did you kiss me?" Akiza suddenly asked. Yusei, who closed his eyes a moment before, opened them slowly.

"Are you mad at me for doing it?" She shook her head.

"No, quite the opposite. I just want to know why you did." He gave her a small smile.

"You said that that was your first kiss and I wanted to fix that problem." She gave him a confused look. A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Forget his kiss. My kiss will be your first one." Warmth swam through her body again. She smiled at him.

"So my second will be my first?" He nodded.

"Yes, unless you don't want that." His face fell into its normal serious mask. She quickly shook her head.

"No, I want that. I want that very much." Her fingers ran up his neck and locked around the hair on the back of it. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "So, how about we make my third my second?" Yusei just chuckled but bent his lips back down to hers. Her fingers continued to fumble around in his hair, tugging at the roots lightly. If it hurt him, he didn't say anything. Just as she didn't say anything as his arms unwound slightly so his could instead press his hands to the sides of her hips and pull her tighter against himself.

The moment was more than either of them could ask for.

Suddenly, it began to rain. Not just rain, but pour. There was no thunder or lightning, just pouring rainfall. The two Signers pulled away from each other and looked up at the sky. Water fell on them, soaking them quickly.

"We should get going, before we get sick," Yusei said, his voice barely loud enough over the water. Akiza just shook her head and tightened her hands in his hair. She forced herself up on her tiptoes. Their noses touched.

"Not just yet. I'm not finished with you." He chuckled and she kissed him again. And he let her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't be finished with him for a long time. She didn't think she'd be finished with him ever.

And she liked that.

_**xXx**_

_Okay, this was just a totally random thought I had. Total spur of the moment. Now I've got another story or two in my head. They'd be one shots like this one, only sequels. I might right them. I wrote this one, like I said, spur of the moment. So I'm not sure if I'll write the other ones._

_Please review and tell me what you think! :)_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**Note: I just want to say quickly that I prefer the Japanese name for Sayer, but because I refuse to mix dub and original names, I wrote Sayer. I like Akiza, even though it is a very pointless name. Just adding 'Za' to the end. Whatever, I still like the name so I went with it. I also like Leo and Luna. Just wanted to say that. : )**


End file.
